2019 Pacific hurricane season (GaryKJR)
Seasonal forecasts Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:205 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/10/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2019 till:26/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alvin (TS)" from:27/05/2019 till:02/06/2019 color:C2 text:"Barbara (C2)" from:11/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:TS text:"Cosme (TS)" from:19/06/2019 till:26/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Dalila (C3)" from:23/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Erick (C1)" from:03/07/2019 till:05/07/2019 color:TD text:"Six-E (TD)" from:05/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:TS text:"Akoni (TS)" from:06/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Flossie (C2)" barset:break from:18/07/2019 till:02/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Gil (C5)" from:27/07/2019 till:28/07/2019 color:TS text:"Henriette (TS)" from:06/08/2019 till:15/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Ivo (C3)" from:23/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:TS text:"Juliette (TS)" from:01/09/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Kiko (C1)" from:10/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:TS text:"Ema (TS)" from:11/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Lorena (C4)" from:26/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:30/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:TD text:"Fourteen-E (TD)" barset:break from:15/10/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:TS text:"Mario (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" May and June July and August September and October Storms Tropical Storm Alvin On May 5, a disorganized tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa. Due to moderate vertical wind shear and occasional dry air intrusion, the wave failed to develop significantly as it traveled across the North Atlantic Ocean and Caribbean Sea. On May 19, it crossed Central America and entered the eastern Pacific. Over the next three days, convection associated with the disturbance gradually increased as a convectively coupled kelvin wave passed through the eastern Pacific. At 06:00 UTC on May 23, after scatterometer data confirmed that it had developed a closed low-level circulation, the disturbance was classified as Tropical Depression One-E. Early the next day, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Alvin. Located within an environment of moderate vertical wind shear, high sea surface temperatures, and adequate moisture, Alvin intensified gradually. Initially, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) believed that Alvin would strengthen into a hurricane as it paralleled the southern coast of Mexico. The aforementioned wind shear prevented Alvin from reaching this strength, however. At 00:00 UTC on May 25, Alvin reached its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1001 mbar (29.56 inHg). At its peak, Alvin had well-defined spiral banding in its northern semicircle and an organized inner core. Immediately after reaching peak intensity, Alvin began to weaken as vertical wind shear increased over it. Late on May 25, Alvin weakened to a tropical depression. The next day, Alvin degenerated into a remnant low as it turned northward. The remnants of Alvin curved eastward on May 27 before being absorbed by Tropical Depression Two-E, which went on to receive the name Barbara. Hurricane Barbara Tropical Storm Cosme Hurricane Dalila Hurricane Erick Tropical Depression Six-E On June 26, a tropical wave, which exited the western coast of Africa on June 13, crossed Central America and entered the East Pacific. Three days later, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began monitoring the wave; at the time, it was located approximately 100 miles (160 kilometers) south of Manzanillo. The disturbance gradually organized as it entered an environment which was favorable for tropical cyclogenesis and intensification. At 12:00 UTC on July 3, after a scatterometer pass indicated that it had a center that was closed and well-defined, the disturbance was upgraded to a tropical depression. As the newly-formed depression continued to intensify, the easterly trade flow in the area it was in caused it to travel generally westward. At 12:00 UTC on July 4, the depression reached its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 35 mph (55 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1007 mbar (29.74 inHg). Shortly thereafter, sea surface temperatures around the system declined significantly, which caused it to steadily weaken. At 12:00 UTC on July 5, the depression degenerated into a remnant low. The remnants of the storm continued to move westward until fully dissipating on July 7. Tropical Storm Akoni On July 1, the Intertropical Convergence Zone (ITCZ) spawned a tropical disturbance with little associated thunderstorm activity well to the southeast of Hawaii. Shortly after forming, the disturbance began to travel generally westward; it would move in this direction for the rest of its life. Over the next several days, the system gradually strengthened as deep convection developed and sustained itself. At 12:00 UTC on July 5, after it had separated from the ITCZ and both ship observations in the area and satellite imagery indicated that it had developed a closed circulation, the disturbance was classified as Tropical Depression One-C; at the time, it was located approximately 750 miles (1207 kilometers) southeast of Hilo, Hawaii. The next day, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Akoni. Although Akoni was initially expected to steadily intensify and peak as a strong tropical storm, moderate vertical wind shear and the lack of alignment between its low- and mid-level circulations prevented this from occurring. At 12:00 UTC on July 7, Akoni peaked as a weak tropical storm with maximum sustained winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1002 mbar (29.59 inHg). Subsequently, the aforementioned wind shear displaced much of Akoni's convection to the west of the center and caused it to begin a weakening trend. On the afternoon of July 8, Akoni weakened to a tropical depression. Later that day, upper-level winds relaxed around the storm, which allowed deep convection to develop over its center again. On July 9, Akoni restrengthened into a tropical storm. It maintained this intensity until early on July 10, when another increase in wind shear caused the storm to weaken to a tropical depression once again. At 12:00 UTC on July 11, Akoni degenerated into a remnant low pressure area. Hurricane Flossie On July 2, a tropical wave, which was accompanied by disorganized thunderstorm and shower activity, crossed Central America and entered the eastern Pacific. Initially, much of the convection associated with the wave was transient; several bursts of deep convection occurred as the wave traveled generally westward, but many of them failed to sustain themselves. However, as the wave traveled into an area of 29°C (84°F) sea surface temperatures, high mid-level relative humidity, and excellent low-level convergence, persistent convection began to develop. At 06:00 UTC on July 6, the disturbance was upgraded to Tropical Depression Seven-E after low-level cloud motions around it suggested that a closed circulation was present under the cloud canopy. Later that day, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Flossie. Over the next three days, Flossie slowly intensified as it continued to travel westward. Late on July 9, after the storm's outflow had become better established, Dvorak intensity estimates reached T4.0 (75 mph/120 km/h), and a mid-level eye appeared on microwave imagery, Flossie strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. Two days later, the presence of an eye on visible satellite imagery prompted the National Hurricane Center (NHC) to upgrade Flossie to a Category 2 hurricane. At 06:00 UTC on July 12, Flossie reached its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 105 mph (165 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 968 mbar (28.59 inHg). Shortly after reaching peak intensity, Flossie began to weaken as vertical wind shear around it began to increase. At 00:00 UTC on July 14, Flossie weakened below hurricane status as much of its convection became displaced to the east of the center. On the afternoon of July 15, the NHC remarked that the mid-level center had decoupled from the low-level center. Later that day, Flossie weakened to a tropical depression. At 12:00 UTC on July 16, Flossie degenerated into a remnant low. The remnants of Flossie fully dissipated on July 17. Hurricane Gil A vigorous tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa on July 3. The wave failed to organize significantly over the next ten days as a result of abundant dry air and vertical wind shear throughout the Main Development Region (MDR) of the Atlantic and the Caribbean Sea. On July 14, the disturbance crossed Central America and entered the East Pacific. Early the next day, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began to monitor the wave for possible development into a tropical cyclone. Amid an environment characterized by plentiful moisture, moderate amounts of vertical wind shear, and sea surface temperatures in excess of 29°C, the system gradually organized as the easterly trade winds and a ridge present over central Mexico caused it to travel westward. At 06:00 UTC on July 18, it was classified as Tropical Depression Eight-E about 350 miles (563 kilometers) south-southwest of Acapulco, Mexico. In spite of the aforementioned wind shear, the depression soon developed banding features and the formerly exposed center became covered by deep, persistent convection, which prompted the NHC to upgrade the depression to Tropical Storm Gil early on July 19. Over the next day, Gil continued to intensify as an upper-level anticyclone developed over it, and at 00:00 UTC on July 21, it was upgraded to a hurricane. Later that day, wind shear began to relax over Gil, which allowed it to begin strengthening at a faster pace; microwave imagery of the storm showed that an eyewall was beginning to form. On the afternoon of July 22, after an eye appeared on visible imagery and Dvorak estimates indicated that it likely had winds of around 115 mph (185 km/h), Gil was upgraded to a Category 3 hurricane. Due to an increase in wind shear, the storm's intensification halted; this stagnation proved to be temporary, however. Early on July 23, Gil began to intensify again. At 12:00 UTC that day, it became a Category 4 hurricane on the Saffir-Simpson scale. Six hours later, Gil reached its initial peak intensity with 1-minute sustained winds of 140 mph (225 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 934 mbar (27.58 inHg). Thereafter, dry air entrainment eroded the western semicircle of the storm, which caused it to begin a weakening trend. At 06:00 UTC on July 24, Gil was downgraded to a Category 3 hurricane. As Gil mixed out the dry air that was present within its circulation, it began to re-intensify, reaching Category 4 status again early on July 25. Later that day, as Gil entered an environment characterized by sea surface temperatures of 29–30°C (84–86°F), high moisture content, high oceanic heat content, and little wind shear, it began to rapidly intensify. By late on July 25, Gil had intensified into a Category 5 hurricane. Early the next day, Gil peaked with maximum sustained winds of 165 mph (270 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 914 mbar (26.99 inHg). This peak was short-lived, however. An upper-level low to the north of the storm began to increase wind shear around Gil; this led to it weakening at a steady pace over the next several days before the upper-level low retreated, allowing Gil to strengthen yet again. On the afternoon of July 29, Gil reached its tertiary peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 130 mph (215 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 945 mbar (27.91 inHg). Decreasing sea surface temperatures and another increase in vertical wind shear caused the storm to weaken steadily. On July 31, Gil turned northwestward as it rounded the subtropical ridge. The next day, Gil passed through the Northwestern Hawaiian Islands as it curved northeastward and continued to decrease in intensity. Late on August 2, Gil transitioned into an extratropical cyclone while located approximately 1,020 miles (1642 kilometers) north of the island of Kauai. The extratropical remnants of Gil strengthened slightly as a result of baroclinic processes before being absorbed into a larger extratropical cyclone on August 4. Two people died on Hawaii's Big Island as a result of rip currents. Damage across Hawaii totaled $50,000 (2019 USD); much of this damage occurred in the Northwestern Hawaiian Islands. Tropical Storm Henriette Hurricane Ivo Tropical Storm Juliette On August 19, an area of low pressure formed approximately 150 miles (241 kilometers) southwest of Monterrico, Guatemala. This system was accompanied by scattered convection and broad cyclonic turning. Located within an environment characterized by warm sea surface temperatures and moderate wind shear, the disturbance slowly organized as it traveled westward. The passage of an eastward-moving kelvin wave through the eastern Pacific enhanced convection around the disturbance's center; this and a brief decrease in the aforementioned wind shear allowed the system to acquire enough organization to be classified as Tropical Depression Eleven-E at 12:00 UTC on August 23. Early the next day, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) upgraded the depression to Tropical Storm Juliette. Juliette began to curve northwestward as it traveled along the periphery of a mid-level ridge to its northeast. At 00:00 UTC on August 25, Juliette reached its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1005 mbar (29.68 inHg). Subsequently, Juliette began a slow weakening trend. At approximately 18:00 UTC on August 25, Juliette made landfall near Manzanillo, Mexico. Shortly thereafter, Juliette turned northeastward and started to weaken much more rapidly as it interacted with the mountainous terrain of central Mexico. Early on August 26, Juliette weakened into a remnant low. The remnants of Juliette continued to travel northeastward before fully dissipating on August 27. As Juliette paralleled the coast of Mexico, a tropical storm warning was issued from Chalacatepec to San Juan de Alima. This warning was canceled approximately six hours after Juliette made landfall. Juliette brought moderate rainfall to much of southwestern Mexico; widespread rain accumulations of 3–7 in (76–178 mm) were observed in the states of Colima and Jalisco. This caused widespread flooding and landslides which damaged over 1,500 homes. Seven casualties were reported in association with Juliette; one person died when their car was swept away by floodwaters, two news reporters were killed when a tree fell on them, and four people were killed in a mudslide near the city of Autlán. Damage from Juliette totaled approximately $469.09 million MXN ($25 million USD). Hurricane Kiko Tropical Storm Ema On September 6, an area of disturbed weather formed in the open eastern Pacific. Amid sea surface temperatures of nearly 29'°'''C (84.2'°'F) and light wind shear, the system steadily organized as it traveled westward into the central Pacific. At 12:00 UTC on September 10, the presence of deep, persistent convection and a well-defined low-level circulation prompted the Central Pacific Hurricane Center (CPHC) to classify the disturbance as a tropical depression; at the time, it was located approximately 850 miles (1368 kilometers) southeast of Hilo, Hawaii. Shortly after this, the depression turned northwestward as it came under the influence of a large, negatively-tilted upper-level trough near Hawaii, which also increased vertical wind shear around the system. Despite the aforementioned increase in shear, the depression's convective structure continued to improve. On the afternoon of September 11, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Ema. Later that day, Ema peaked with maximum sustained winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1002 mbar (29.59 inHg). By early the next day, Ema began to weaken as it tracked over increasingly cool sea surface temperatures. Ema weakened into a tropical depression at 18:00 UTC on September 12 and degenerated into a remnant low at 12:00 UTC on September 13. The remnants of Ema curved northeastward before fully dissipating several days later. '''Hurricane Lorena' Tropical Depression Fourteen-E Tropical Storm Mario Storm names Retirement The List for 2025 Season effects Category:GaryKJR Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:GaryKJR's Future Pacific hurricane seasons